Celestial Concubines
by Luluv170
Summary: Kim Namjoon, seorang kepala inspektur yang bertugas di Kepolisian Metropolitan Tokyo berusaha melupakan beban pikirannya dengan berjalan di Kabukicho, distrik hiburan dan red light district tersibuk di Tokyo. Entah hal apa yang menuntunnya hingga bisa memasuki rumah bordil bernama Flower Palace, yang jelas malam itu Ia menemui bidadari surga bernama Jin. Namjin slight! Vkook
1. Chapter 1

**Selamat datang di Secret Garden, tempat dimana pelanggan dianggap sebagai Dewa, silakan nikmati layanan dari pelayan kami dan bersiaplah untuk merasakan 'Surga Dunia'**

 **Celestial Concubines**

 **A Namjin Fanfiction**

 **Slight! Vkook**

 **By Luluv170**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © BigHit Ent**

 **Warn**

 **Mature Contents, Prostitution, Bad Words, BL, AU**

Asap rokok terhembus dari sepasang bibir pria itu. Seakan mengabaikan gelarnya yang seharusnya menggambarkan wibawa dan tanggung jawab besar dari penyandangnya. Pria itu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menyusuri malam di sudut kota Tokyo. Di tempat ini pun sama saja, Ia masih melihat gemerlap dan kebisingan seperti di pusat kota Tokyo

Ia berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan, sudah sangat jauh Ia berjalan dari apartemennya yang berada di kawasan Yotsuya, Shinjuku. Semua beban di pikirannya membuat dirinya yang sudah lama meninggalkan lintingan tembakau itu harus kembali terbuai dalam candunya. Menciptakan ketenangan tersendiri baginya, melupakan seluruh gelarnya, membuang harga dirinya sebagai aparat negara.

Ialah Kim Namjoon, sang polisi muda yang tengah menjabat sebagai kepala inspektur di Polisi Metropolitan Tokyo. Menjadi aparat kepolisian dengan jabatan yang cukup tinggi membuatnya memiliki banyak sekali pikiran yang makin lama membuatnya stress.

Mengenai keluarganya, Ia memiliki ayah yang merupakan orang Korea dan ibunya adalah orang Jepang. Tapi karena orang tuanya sudah bercerai, Namjoon tinggal bersama ibunya di Jepang. Ia memiliki saudara kandung bernama Kim Taehyung yang diasuh oleh pihak ayahnya di Korea, jadi hubungan mereka tidak terlalu dekat, tapi tidak terlalu buruk juga.

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak ia selesai dari tugasnya di kantor kepolisian itu. Tetapi saat Ia pulang ke apartemennya, Ia mendapat telpon bahwa adiknya yang paling menyebalkan itu, Kim Taehyung akan menginap di apartemennya untuk menikmati liburan musim panasnya di Jepang. Anak itu pasti akan menambah beban pikirannya dan membuatnya repot, diperparah dengan berita bahwa ibunya akan pergi ke kampung halamannya di Nara. Jadi yah, kalau Ia tidak pergi, dia jamin moodnya akan berantakan. Katakanlah Ia adalah kakak yang buruk, tapi yang ia butuhkan hanya melepas penatnya saja. Tapi Ia tidak seburuk itu, Ia sudah menitipkan kunci apartemennya ke sahabat karibnya yang tinggal disebelah kamar apartemennya, jaga-jaga jika Ia pulang terlalu larut dan Taehyung sudah tiba disana. Ia tidak sejahat itu meninggalkan adiknya tanpa tempat tinggal di negara asing ini, bisa-bisa Taehyung berubah menjadi gelandangan untuk semalam.

Dan disinilah ia berada, di Kabukicho, salah satu tempat hiburan yang sangat ramai dan merupakan _Red-light District_ yang berada di Jepang. Ia melihat jam tangan mahal yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Baru sekitar 5 menit dia berjalan di tempat ini, sudah ada sekitar 3 orang pelacur berpakaian minim yang terus menerus mengikutinya dan menggodanya. Padahal saat itu Ia hanya menggunakan pakaian casual, hanya t-shirt hitam dilapisi blazer berwarna navy, serta celana panjang hitam yang membungkus kaki panjangnya. Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, dia bukan tipe pria yang bisa membayar mereka dengan suka rela hanya untuk mengisi malamnya dengan suasana panas membakar. Jadi buat apa mereka begitu gencar mendekatinya? Tentu saja alasannya ada pada penampilan fisiknya. Salahkan wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang atletis. Sebagai polisi, sudah sewajarnya ia melakukan beberapa latihan fisik sehingga mampu memberikan bentuk tubuh yang ideal baginya.

"Hai tampan, kamu terlihat lelah sekali, ingin merasakan pijatan hangat dariku?" ucap seorang gadis muda dengan pakaian _maid_ dan bando kucing seraya mengedipkan matanya nakal. Namjoon menggeleng singkat. Gadis itu tidak menyerah dia malah mengambil lengan kiri Namjoon, mendekapnya, lalu menggesekannya ke dadanya.

"Ayolah kak, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, aku akan membuat malam ini tidak pernah terlupakan olehmu," ucap gadis itu seduktif sambil memainkan jarinya di lengan kiri Namjoon yang Ia genggam. Namjoon yang sudah sangat jengah melempar puntung rokok yang ia genggam, lalu menginjaknya. Ia menyentak tangan gadis itu lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Pulanglah dan kembalilah ke orang tuamu, atau jika kau masih pada pendirianmu, aku akan membuatmu tidak melupakan malam ini dengan memisahkan kepalamu dari lehermu itu," desis Namjoon di depan wajah gadis itu. Gadis itu merinding ketakutan dengan ekspresi horror sambil memegangi lehernya. Ia menggeleng lalu membungkukan tubuhnya kepada Namjoon.

"Gomennasai!" serunya sebelum melarikan diri dari hadapan Namjoon. Namjoon tak ambil pusing lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sungguh disayangkan, gadis muda sepertinya harus berada di tempat kotor seperti ini, tapi itu bukan urusannya kan?

Ditengah perjalanannya, tak sengaja Ia menangkap sebuah percakapan dari beberapa pria berjas dan bertato. Nampaknya mereka adalah gerombolan yakuza yang sering berada di area ini.

"Hei, kau sudah pernah pergi ke tempat pelacuran yang baru dibuka disana?"

"Yang mana? Flower Palace?"

"Oh yang itu, tau. Menurut gossip yang ku dengar, disana tempat berkumpulnya pelacur-pelacur profesional dan yang pasti tampangnya tak perlu diragukan lagi! Mereka semua kualitas unggulan! Disana kita benar-benar menjadi raja yang memegang kendali, luar biasa!" ucapan itu ditanggapi seruan heboh yang pastinya terdengar sangat mesum.

"Ku dengar diantara orang-orang itu, ada kumpulan pemain 'khusus' yang benar-benar spesial! Harga mereka sangat mahal luar biasa!"

"Oh ya? Menarik sekali! Kau tau dari mana?"

"Aku pernah sekali kesana dan ada pelayan yang mengatakannya padaku, mereka disebut **'Celestial Concubines** '! Wajah mereka bagaikan ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna, benar-benar surga!"

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak percaya sudah terdiam dan menguping sekumpulan yakuza mesum yang tengah sibuk bergossip. Ia meneruskan perjalanan tanpa tujuannya dengan langkah malas-malasan. Pegal juga dia berjalan lama-lama.

"IZINKAN AKU MASUKKK! Hik, MINGGIR KALIAANN! Hik,"

Perhatian Namjoon kembali teralih ke arah suara teriakan seorang pria bertubuh gempal. Dari pengelihatannya pria itu jelas-jelas mabuk dan memaksa masuk ke sebuah gedung tinggi yang terlihat dihiasi lampu gemerlap dan memiliki bentuk pagoda yang menjulang tinggi. Berbeda dengan tempat lainnya yang cenderung berarsitektur modern.

"Maaf tuan, tapi anda sudah membuat keributan di dalam, tolong jangan berbuat macam-macam," ucap penjaga yang menahan tubuh pria gempal itu.

"KAU TIDAK TAU SIAPA AKU HAH? AKU BISA SAJA MEMBELI SELURUH TEMPAT INI! HIK,"

"Cepat singkirkan dia sebelum dia menyebabkan keributan," perintah salah satu penjaga itu kepada penjaga yang lain. Saat itu juga tubuh pria itu diseret menjauhi gedung itu.

"TIDAKK! BERIKAN AKU JIN-CHANN! Hik, DIA MILIKKUUU! Hik, LEPASKANNN!" setelah itu pria itu pingsan, mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol. Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, semua orang disini benar-benar memiliki masalah di otaknya. Tapi melihat ramainya pengunjung tempat itu membuat Namjoon penasaran juga. Ia melihat sebuah papan nama besar yang terpatri di bagian luar gedung itu.

"Flower Palace?" gumam Namjoon membaca tulisan yang berada di papan besar itu. Ia teringat obrolan yakuza-yakuza mesum tadi, sepertinya tempat inilah yang mereka maksud. Ia berdebat dengan pikirannya, haruskah ia mencoba masuk? Tetapi Ia tidak pernah memasuki rumah bordil seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Hei kau yang disana, tertarik untuk bergabung? Jangan berdiri saja disana!" seru seorang penjaga di luar gedung itu kepada Namjoon. Namjoon yang baru tersadar dari perang batinnya tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung itu. Ia tidak tau setan mana yang baru saja mempengaruhinya.

"Tolong tunjukan kartu identitas anda," ucap penjaga tersebut. Namjoon berdecak lalu mengeluarkan ID Cardnya. Penjaga itu menatap kartu itu dan wajah Namjoon bergantian lalu menyeringai lebar.

"Wah, wah, wah, tuan polisi apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tempat kotor ini?" ucap pria itu dengan tatapan mengejek. Namjoon hanya menggeram pelan lalu menarik napasnya, jangan sampai Ia terpancing emosi.

"Aku juga manusia, kau tau itu?" sahut Namjoon dingin. Penjaga itu langsung tergelak mendengarnya.

"Hahaha! Namjoon-san, tolong jangan tersinggung, aku hanya bercanda! Dan jangan tangkap aku," orang ini benar-benar tau caranya mempermainkan orang lain. "Namaku Park Jimin, aku orang Korea,"

Namjoon hanya menggumam membalasnya. Jimin menyengir lebar lalu mempersilakan Namjoon masuk.

"Selamat datang di _surga_ , Namjoon-san." Bisik Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam sana terasa begitu mewah, semua orang terlihat menggunakan pakaian mahal dan bermerk. Gelak tawa terdengar dimana-mana, seakan hidup mereka tiada beban. Uang, emas, dan berlian berada di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Perempuan dengan mudahnya tunduk dengan sekumpulan uang yang dibawa pria-pria kaya itu dan membiarkan harga diri mereka diinjak-injak. Mengabaikan fakta dimana mungkin saja pria-pria busuk itu memiliki anak istri yang menunggunya di rumah. Entah kenapa melihat ini semua membuat Namjoon muak. Palsu, baginya kebahagiaan disini hanyalah hal fana yang menguap ketika pagi hari datang. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur masuk, ya sudah, ia hanya mengikuti permainan penuh kepalsuan yang ada di sini.

Ia berjalan menuju bar yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ia memesan sebotol _vodka_ kepada bartender bergigi kelinci. Setelah mengantar pesanannya, bartender bertubuh mungil itu dihampiri seorang pria. Pria itu terlihat menggodanya dan bartender bergigi kelinci itu terlihat sangat tidak nyaman.

"Hai manis, mau menemaniku malam ini?" ucap seorang pria berjas berantakan, matanya jelas sekali dipenuhi kabut nafsu. Bartender itu menggeleng cepat.

"M-maaf tuan, saya harus bekerja. Jika tidak ada yang kau butuhkan lagi, s-saya permisi-" ucap bartender itu berusaha menutupi suaranya yang bergetar. Tapi ucapannya terpotong ketika pria itu tiba-tiba menangkap tangannya.

"Bukankah tempat ini mempunyai slogan 'pengunjung adalah raja'? Berati kau harus menurutiku kan? Dan tentu saja aku masih butuh sesuatu, yaitu kau~!" seru pria itu sambil mencengkram lengan bartender itu yang berusaha melepaskan genggaman pria itu.

"Hei, bisakah kau diam sedikit?" ucap Namjoon yang sudah malas melihat adegan di depannya.

"APA?! Kau— ARGGHHH!"

 **Krek! Krek! Brak!**

Setelah puas dengan perbuatannya, Namjoon membersihkan debu tak terlihat di kedua tangannya dengan menatap tajam ke pria asing tersebut.

"Arghh! Beraninya kau!—" pria itu berseru seraya mengangkat tangannya untuk meninju wajah Namjoon.

"Hey Hey Hey! Jangan buat keributan disini! Penjaga, bawa dia!" seru seorang pria dengan _coat_ bulu berwarna hitam. Seketika muncul para penjaga yang langsung menggeret pria asing yang meronta-ronta dalam genggaman mereka keluar dari gedung. Setelah itu Namjoon mendudukan dirinya kembali ke kursi barnya.

"Arigatou gozaimashita!" ucap bartender itu dengan senyum merekah sambil membungkuk penuh terima kasih pada Namjoon. Namjoon mengangguk singkat.

Ketika ia menuangkan cairan itu ke dalam sloki, seorang pria ber _coat_ bulu berwarna hitam tadi duduk di sebelahnya. Pria itu memperhatikan Namjoon lamat-lamat sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya yang dibalut cincin-cincin berlian dan emas ke meja bar.

"Kau terlihat berbeda," ujar pria itu, "Jungkook-ah, Tolong bawakan aku _tequila_ ," ujarnya pada bartender bergigi kelinci yang dengan sigap membawakan pesanannya.

"Terima kasih," Namjoon singkat membalas perkataan pria itu.

"Kau datang bukan untuk menjadi pria bajingan kan?" tanya pria itu. Namjoon hanya bergumam singkat, tak tertarik dengan obrolan ini, "Ingin kutunjukan sesuatu?" tanya pria itu sambil meneguk _tequila_ dari slokinya. Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil melirik pria itu.

"Ikuti aku, aku akan menunjukan 'surga' padamu," ucap pria itu. Namjoon mengernyit, kenapa semua orang menyebut tempat itu surga? Tanpa sadar Ia menangguk disertai raut waspada.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk membawaku ke tempat yang aneh,"

"Baiklah, ikuti aku," ucap pria itu mengabaikan kata-kata Namjoon sambil berjalan begitu saja. Mereka melangkah menuju tangga yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Setelah melalui banyak sekali anak tangga, kebisingan dan gelak tawa memuakan itu pun perlahan sirna. Bagai memasuki gerbang dunia lain, atmosfer yang dirasakan Namjoon pun berubah, ada apa ini?

Dan tibalah mereka menuju sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih, sangat berbeda dengan semua gemerlap penuh warna yang tadi memenuhi pengelihatannya. Pintu ini terlihat sangat bersih, dan membuatnya penasaran. Apa yang ada di balik pintu ini?

"Kim Namjoon, aku persembahkan padamu, _surga_.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan saat pintu itu terbuka, nampaklah tubuh-tubuh berbalut kimono sutra yang hampir transparan, begitu lembut dan rapuh. Tubuh-tubuh itu terlihat begitu menggiurkan dan sangat menggoda untuk dijamah. Tetapi setelah Namjoon perhatikan, mereka bukanlah wanita-wanita cantik nan seksi, mereka dalah pria. Pria-pria paling cantik yang pernah Namjoon lihat.

"Selamat datang di Secret Garden, tempat dimana pelanggan dianggap sebagai Dewa, silakan nikmati layanan dari pelayan kami dan bersiaplah untuk merasakan _Surga Dunia_ " ucap pria yang membawanya ke tempat ini. Namjoon yang merupakan pria gay, hal yang ia sembunyikan dari dunia selama ini, merasa sangat takjub melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Selamat datang Tuan Hoseok," ucap merek serempak. Pria di samping Namjoon mengangguk. Saat melihat Namjoon, beberapa dari pria itu memekik pelan dengan pipi merona. Mereka juga bergumam satu sama lain, mengagumi paras tampan Namjoon.

"Untuk apa semua ini?"

"Ah, ini sebagai hadiah atas perbuatanmu, kau berbeda dari manusia-manusia busuk itu. Jadi, kau pantas mendapatkan hak sebagai tamu istimewa kami,"

"Hanya karena itu?" Hoseok mengangguk. Namjoon menghela napas pelan.

"Mereka adalah Celestial Concubines, merekalah yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh semua orang di Kabukicho, bahkan orang-orang dari luar Tokyo pun banyak yang datang untuk mendapatkan mereka! lihatlah pesona mereka!" ucap Hoseok. Ya, dia benar sekali, mereka terlalu mempesona untuk menjadi manusia, mungkinkah mereka anak dewa yang terjatuh ke bumi? Namjoon tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari mereka, terutama salah satu pria disana yang menurutnya paling bersinar, paling sempurna dimatanya. Pria itu memiliki bibir plum yang seperti mengundangnya untuk memberikan kecupan padanya, kulitnya putih bersih bagai porcelain dan terlihat sangat lembut, lekukan tubuhnya pun sangat sempurna. Membayangkan Namjoon bisa mendaratkan tangannya di atas kulit mulus itu saja sudah bisa membuatnya gila.

"Sekarang pilihlah, aku memberikanmu keleluasaan malam ini, berterimakasihlah karena harga mereka sangat mahal!" bisik Hoseok.

Perlahan, beberapa pria itu maju dan mulai menggoda Namjoon dengan pesona dan lenggokan tubuh mereka yang memabukan. Diantara mereka pun ada yang mulai menyibak pakaian mereka dan mengekspos bagian pribadi mereka ke depan Namjoon.

Tetapi Namjoon hanya diam saja, masih menatapi pria yang berhasil merebut semua atensinya. Hoseok terheran-heran lalu mengikuti arah pandang Namjoon, Ia pun tertawa lebar. Jadi Tuan Namjoon ini sudah menentukan pilihannya toh?

Hoseok melirik pria yang ditatapi Namjoon lalu tersenyum. Pria itu memang sangat spesial dan sempurna. Saat sadar Ia sedang ditatap Namjoon pun dia tidak serta merta memasang gestur menggoda yang biasa para pelacur murahan dan beberapa rekannya lakukan. Dia malah bergerak gugup sambil merapatkan kimono putihnya yang sama sekali tidak membantu karena, hell! Kimono itu hampir transparan! Yang ada hal itu menimbulkan kesan manis yang membuat Namjoon semakin gemas.

"Jin-chan, kemarilah," ucap Hoseok memanggil pria yang sedari tadi ditatapi oleh Namjoon. Pria itu terkesiap lalu mengangguk ragu. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju arah tuannya. Para Celestial Concubines yang lain mundur selangkah setelah pilihan ditentukan. Diantaranya ada yang merengut kesal dan berdecak kesal.

Jelas mereka kesal, jarang ada pria setampan Namjoon yang datang ke 'istana' mereka untuk mencicipi pesona mereka. Paling yang datang hanya pria kaya hidung belang yang sudah dimakan umur.

'Jin-chan? Bukankah nama itu yang diteriakan oleh pria mabuk tadi?" batin Namjoon. Sepertinya sekarang dia bisa mengerti kenapa pria gempal itu bisa terlihat seperti orang gila.

"Jin-chan, sekarang temani Tuan Namjoon ini ke kamar khusus untuk kalian," ucap Hoseok sambil mengusap surai hitam Jin yang terlihat selembut sutra.

"Baik Tuan Hoseok," ucapnya lalu membungkuk patuh. Dengan hati-hati Jin menyentuh lengan Namjoon dengan jari-jari lentiknya. "Mari tuan,"

Bagai mendengar ajakan iblis, Namjoon menurut saja sambil berjalan di tuntun oleh pria cantik itu. Mereka masuk semakin dalam, tempat itu terlihat begitu sederhana, semua berwarna putih dipadukan dengan warna lembut lainnya, begitu terbalik dari lantai pertama gedung ini yang penuh warna emas yang glamor. Ditengah perjalanan, Namjoon melepaskan tangannya yang tadi digenggam lalu meletakannya ke atas bokong padat Jin. Ia merabanya lalu meremasnya pelan. Wajah Jin merona samar dan Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup. Namjoon menyeringai tipis melihat reaksi menggemaskan Jin. Tibalah mereka di depan kamar yang akan menjadi saksi bisu panasnya malam ini. Namjoon membuka pintu itu lalu melangkah masuk diikuti Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! Mature content start!**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mereka sudah di dalam ruangan itu, Namjoon sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Ia mendorong tubuh Jin ke dinding dekat pintu masuk kamar itu lalu melumat bibirnya secara perlahan. Jin membalas lumatan itu dalam diam. Suara kecipak halus mengiringi ciuman lembut mereka yang perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman yang kasar dan penuh nafsu.

"Mhh... ahh..." Jin mendesah disela-sela ciuman mereka yang membuat Namjoon makin terbakar nafsu.

Namjoon mengangkat tubuh Jin dan menggendongnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua. Namjoon melemparkan tubuh Jin lalu mengurungnya dalam kungkungan lengan kekarnya. Matanya menatap wajah Jin yang mulai memanas dengan tatapan tajam penuh nafsu.

Ia menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh pria yang akan menemaninya sepanjang malam itu. Kulit Jin yang bersih tanpa cacat kini dihiasi oleh _kissmark_ yang didaratkan oleh Namjoon di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya di gumpalan kecil berwarna pink di dada Jin lalu menggigitnya seduktif, Jin mengerang pelan sambil meremas surai Namjoon. Kakinya bergerak melingkari tubuh kokoh Namjoon.

Tangan Namjoon tak tinggal diam, tangannya mulai bergerak mengusap penis Jin lalu meremasnya kasar. Hanya dengan sentuhan itu saja sudah dapat membuat junior Jin menegang.

"A-ahh, sentuh aku tuan, ahh" ucap Jin sambil mendesah nikmat dikala tangan Namjoon mulai mengocok penisnya. Sebenarnya, sudah berkali-kali tubuh Jin disentuh dan dibelai oleh banyak pria. Tetapi sentuhan yang dibuat Namjoon berbeda. Sentuhan yang mampu membuat tubuh hinanya memohon untuk diberikan lebih. Begitu memabukan dan menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya hingga titik dimana nafsunya membuncah.

Seringai Namjoon melebar ketika ia melihat kondisi pria di depannya yang terbilang mengenaskan. Belum berapa lama Ia melakukan pemanasan, pria didepannya sudah terlihat kepayahan dengan penis berdiri tegak dengan precum, nipple yang mengeras, napas memburu, dan tubuh penuh peluh. Dan jangan lupakan permohonan yang sejak tadi meluncur indah dari mulut manisnya.

Namjoon merobek kain kimono Jin yang sejak tadi tergeletak di lantai lalu mengikat kedua tangan Jin menggunakan kain itu. Jin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya pasrah saja, antara sudah terbiasa dan tidak sabar disentuh lagi oleh Namjoon.

Namjoon menurunkan celananya hingga kejantanannya yang besar dan sudah berdiri tegak terpampang di depan wajah Jin. Ia menggenggam rahang Jin yang sedang berlutut di depannya lalu memasukan seluruh penisnya ke dalam mulut hangat Jin. Jin yang belum siap tersedak karena ukuran penis Namjoon yang besar menyodok tenggorokannya.

Namjoon memaju-mundurkan penisnya di dalam mulut Jin dengan sangat cepat. Air mata Jin mengalir karena dirinya kesulitan untuk bernapas, tetapi Ia masih berusaha melayani penis Namjoon dengan menghisap dan menjilatinya.

Namjoon yang mulai bosan dengan permainannya mulai memainkan penis Jin dengan kakinya. Jin yang masih mengulum penisnya mengerang pelan dan berhenti bergerak merasakan permainan Namjoon. Namjoon yang merasa kuluman Jin terhenti menggeram lalu menginjak penis Jin. Jin menjerit tertahan dan ia pun mengeluarkan klimaks pertamanya.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk berhenti sebelum kau memuaskanku!" seru Namjoon sambil memaju mundurkan kepala Jin dengan brutal. Jin merasa penis Namjoon membesar dan tak lama keluarlah cairan hangat yang memenuhi mulutnya. Namjoon mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Jin setelah menepaskan hasratnya disana. Jin hampir terbatuk memuntahkan sperma Namjoon sebelum pria itu menahan mulutnya.

"Telan," desisnya tajam. Jin dengan wajah yang telah memerah dan basah oleh air mata dan keringat menelan seluruh sperma Namjoon dengan susah payah. Namjoon menyeringai puas. Jin terduduk lemas dengan bibir yang masih terdapat sisa-sisa sperma. Napasnya tidak teratur karena sejak tadi dia tidak mendapat pasokan oksigen yang cukup.

Namjoon melenggang pergi manghampiri sebuah laci meja di samping ranjang. Ia menarik laci itu lalu senyumnya merekah saat melihat isi laci tersebut. Ya, apa yang bisa membuatnya lebih senang dari pada menemukan tumpukan _sex toys_ di dalam sebuah laci?

"Jin-chaann, see what i've got!" ujarnya dengan nada senang dibuat-buat sambil menunjukan sebatang dildo dan vibrator digenggamannya. Jin menahan napasnya saat melihat hal yang baginya seperti pertunjukan horror dihadapannya.

Namjoon melangkah pelan ke arah Jin yang masih memasang wajah horrornya. Ia berlutut di depan Jin yang perlahan meringsut menjauhinya.

"Tenang Jin, tidak akan sakit kok,"

Jin menggeleng.

"Aku akan memasukannya dengan perlahan,"

Jin menggeleng sambil memegangi bokong seksinya, melindungi agar bagian pribadinya itu tidak hancur saat itu juga.

"Ayolah kau membuatku kecewa, tidakkah kau ingin merasakan sentuhanku lagi? Dan apakah kau baru saja menolak perintahku? Bukankah kalian bilang pelanggan adalah dewa?" ucap Namjoon sambil meremas junior Jin yang kembali bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Jin mendesah pelan lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Kenapa Ia sangat tidak tahan terhadap sentuhan pria di depannya ini?

"B-baiklah, tapi... pakai pelumas ya..." bisiknya lirih. Namjoon tersenyum puas. Pria di depannya sangat mudah digoda.

"Duh, sayangnya tidak ada pelumas di sini, bagaimana?" ucap Namjoon dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Ada kok di laci—"

"Maksudmu ini?" sela Namjoon sambil menggenggam sebotol pelumas. Jin mengangguk pelan dan berniat meraih botol itu. Tapi, sebelum tangannya dapat menggapai botol itu, Namjoon sudah menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Jin.

Ia menyeringai, membuka tutup pelumas itu lalu menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke lantai marmer di bawah mereka. Jin menganga melihat adegan di depannya. Orang di depannya ini benar-benar iblis. Setelah isinya habis, Namjoon melempar botol itu ke tempat sampah yang letaknya agak jauh darinya, dan tepat memasuki tempat sampah itu. Namjoon melakukan selebrasi kecil lalu menatap Jin dengan senyum miring.

"Sayang sekali pelumasnya tumpah," ucap Namjoon dengan wajah cemberut yang pastinya dibuat-buat. Wajah Jin memelas. Ia melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, menampakan tubuh atletisnya yang selalu dipuja-puja orang. Wajah Jin memerah karenanya.

"Ya sudah, tidak usah berlama-lama lagi, menjijikan sekali bicara seperti itu," ucap Namjoon yang langsung mendorong tubuh Jin lalu membuka pahanya lebar-lebar. Melihat itu Jin mulai panik dan berusaha menahan Namjoon, tapi tenaganya tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Namjoon.

"T-tunggu dulu tuan—AKHHH!" Jin menjerit ketika dildo berukuran besar itu dimasukkan secara kasar ke lubangnya yang bahkan tidak dipersiapkan sama sekali. Air matanya kembali meleleh. Namjoon menyeringai sambil menempelkan vibrator yang menyala ke penis Jin.

Jin mulai menjerit dan mendesah bak orang kesetanan. Kepalanya terlempar ke kiri dan kanan bibir sensualnya tak henti mengeluarkan suara yang makin membakar nafsu Namjoon. Namjoon memasukan vibrator digenggamannya kedalam lubang Jin.

"Ahh~ tuannn tolong hentikaann ahh~ hiks," berbeda dengan ucapannya, penis Jin mulai mengeluarkan precum yang sangat banyak. Namjoon hanya duduk di tepi kasur menatap pemandangan indah di depannya.

"Ohh~ tuannn a-aku tidak tahan lagihh! Ahh~!" jerit Jin sambil meronta-ronta merasakan sensasi nikmat yang menghantamnya bertubi-tubi. Ketika Jin hampir mencapai klimaksnya, Namjoon mencabut dildo yang tertancap di lubang Jin lalu memasukan penisnya yang menegang ke lubang Jin. Jin menjerit kesakitan merasakan benda besar itu menembus lubangnya secara paksa. Seketika saat itu juga Jin menyemprotkan cairan nafsunya hingga mengenai perut datarnya.

"Teriakan namaku, Jin," bisik Namjoon dengan nada rendah di depan telinga Jin lalu menggigitnya pelan.

"Ahh~! T-tuan Namjoon, ahhh~~ fastheerr akhh!" desah Jin yang sudah kehilangan akalnya. Namjoon memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan brutal. Vibrator yang masih tertanam dalam lubang Jin menambah sensasi luar biasa yang membuat Jin melayang.

Namjoon mengocok penis Jin lalu mengangkat satu kaki Jin dan meletakannya ke pundaknya agar dia bisa menyentuh titik terdalam Jin.

"Namjoonnn, moree! MOREEE! AHH~~!" jerit Jin sambil menggerakan pinggulnya , mencoba menambah kenikmatan yang ingin dirasakannya.

Namjoon membawa bibir Jin kedalam ciuman panas penuh nafsu. Suara kecipak bibir mereka beradu dengan suara tubrukan area bawah mereka. Aroma sex menguar didalam ruangan itu. Namjoon seakan melupakan statusnya sebagai aparat negara yang harusnya melindungi warga negara ini. Tetapi apa boleh buat, dia sudah melupakannya sejak memasuki distrik ini. Toh yang merasa senang bukan dia saja kan? Ia yakin pelacur di bawah kungkungannya juga merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara.

Namjoon meremas bokong Jin yang berisi lalu menamparnya kencang hingga meninggalkan bekas memerah di bongkahan kenyal itu.

SLAP! SLAP!

"Mmhh!" Jin mengerang tertahan dalam ciuman panas mereka. Juniornya kini berkedut tanda ingin melepaskan klimaksnya yang kesekian kalinya, tetapi ditahan oleh Namjoon. Mata indah Jin menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan memohon. Jin mengerang frustasi saat merasa ejakulasi kering karena Namjoon tak kunjung melepaskan jarinya yang menghalangi akses jalan keluar spermanya.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk mendahuluiku, Jin," ucap Namjoon sambil mempercepat pompaannya.

Setelah 3 menit, Jin merasakan penis Namjoon membesar. Saat Namjoon mencapai klimaksnya, ia pun melepaskan penis Jin sehingga sperma mereka berdua pun keluar secara bersamaan. Mereka pun berteriak meneriakan nama lawan main mereka.

Jin terkulai lemas di lantai yang dibasahi oleh spermanya. Namjoon mencabut penisnya, spermanya meluber hingga tumpah ke lantai. Ia juga mencabut vibrator dari lubang Jin. Napas mereka berdua memburu.

Namjoon berlutut di samping Jin, menggendong Jin ala _bridal style,_ lalu membawanya ke kasur untuk membaingkannya. Ia melepas ikatan yang membelenggu pergelangan tangan Jin. Ia melihat ada bekas kemerahan yang tercipta karena gesekan antara kain dan kulit lembut Jin di pergelangan tangan itu ketika mereka bercinta.

Ketika ia ingin beranjak dari kasur itu, Jin memeluk pinggang Namjoon dari belakang. Pelukan itu terasa sangat lemah, mungkin karena Jin sudah kehabisan tenaga setelah kegiatan panas mereka.

"Jangan pergi..." Bisik Jin lirih. Namjoon menatap lengan Jin yang memeluknya. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus pergelangan tangan Jin yang memerah. Perlahan Ia melepaskan pelukan Jin lalu menyelimuti tubuh rapuh itu.

Namjoon beranjak menuju pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai. Lalu mengambil sebatang rokok, menyalakan satu sisinya lalu menyesapnya.

Di sisi lain Jin menatap punggung Namjoon. Ia merasa Namjoon berbeda dari saat mereka melakukan sex tadi. Ia masih terlihat menawan, tetapi lebih tenang. Ia lebih suka melihat Namjoon-nya seperti ini.

Eh?

Dia baru menyadari pikirannya dan pipinya langsung merona.

'Ya ampun, dia ini hanya klienmu saja, dia bukan milikmu, setelah ini dia akan pergi, mana sudi dia bersama pria hina sepertimu? Ingat itu Seokjin!' batinnya. Ia merasa sedih... tanpa sadar ia menampakan wajah cemberut yang manis dan Namjoon melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya santai. Kini ia sudah menggunakan celana jeans hitamnya kembali. Ia menyesap lalu menghembuskan asap rokok itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa— ohok ohok!" Jin terbatuk saat menghirup asap rokok itu. Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menghentikan kegiatan merokoknya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka rokok? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Namjoon datar disertai nada yang terdengar sedikit khawatir padanya, atau hanya sekedar basa basi?

"A-ah tidak, aku tidak masalah, hanya tersedak!" ucap Jin buru-buru, kebiasaannya saat Ia sedang berbohong. Namjoon berdecak lalu mematikan rokoknya di sebuah asbak di atas meja sebelah tempat tidur.

"Jangan berbohong padaku," ucap Namjoon datar. Jin menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Apa ada yang salah denganmu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Umm... aku hanya asma," bisik Jin, tidak seharusnya Ia mengatakan penyakitnya pada kliennya, itu sangat tidak professional. Namjoon tersentak, tapi tak bertahan lama dan Ia kembali ke wajah tenangnya.

"Maaf Jin," ucapnya.

"Seokjin, Kim Seokjin,"

"Huh?"

"Itu namaku," ucap Seokjin pelan. Namjoon tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu, Seokjin,"

Setelah itu Seokjin memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah terlampau lemah untuk sekedar membuka matanya.

Terdengar dengkuran halus dari Seokjin, menandakan pria manis itu telah tertidur lelap. Namjoon kembali beranjak menuju pakaiannya. Ia mengambil sekotak rokok yang masih tersisa, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

'Aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi' batin Namjoon.

Setelah itu Namjoon membaringkan dirinya di samping Seokjin. Mereka tidur dengan posisi berpelukan satu sama lain. Sepertinya hari ini adalah titik baru di kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi buta Namjoon kembali ke rumahnya, Ia harus bersiap untuk kembali bekerja. Seokjin terbangun dan tidak menemukan Namjoon di sisinya. Ia terlihat kecewa, karena Ia tak bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan pria yang telah merebut hatinya itu. Namun matanya menemukan sebuah ID Card di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Itu adalah ID Card Kim Namjoon. Saat itu juga senyum manisnya merekah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ting tong!**

Kim Taehyung terbangun mendengar suara bell apartemen kakaknya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya serta menguap sekali lagi.

 **Ting tong!**

Taehyung berdecak kesal, kakaknya selalu saja menyebalkan. Sudah tidak menyambut kedatangannya, bahkan sekarang mengganggu tidur tampannya. Pasti pria itu melupakan _handphone_ nya, atau dompetnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen kakaknya.

 **Clek**

"Heh, jadi orang jangan nyusahin ngapa—"

"Permisi, apakah ini apartemen dari Tuan Kim Namjoon?"

Mata Taehyung langsung melek sepenuhnya mendengar suara lembut yang mengalun bagaikan lonceng gereja di Minggu pagi. Di sana berdiri lelaki manis dengan gigi kelinci dan tatapan yang berbinar polos.

 **BLAM**

"Set dah mimpi apaan gua semalem," bisiknya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya yang masih khas orang bangun tidur di cermin samping pintu masuk. Berantakan, lusuh, lengkap dengan air liur di sudut bibirnya. Ia pun menjerit histeris seperti anak gadis lalu merapikan dirinya dengan gesit. Rusak deh imagenya di depan cowok cakep.

Lelaki manis yang sejak tadi terdiam tidak tahu menahu hanya bisa menatap bingung pintu kamar yang tiba-tiba tertutup di depan mukanya.

"Kenapa Jin-hyung temenan sama ginian ya? Apa salah kamar ya.." baru saja Ia mau membalikan tubuhnya, pintu itu kembali terbuka.

"T-tunggu! Iya iya benar! Ini kamarnya Kim Tae- eh, Kim Namjoon! Ada perlu apa dek?" seru Taehyung heboh, tentu saja dengan perwujudan lebih manusiawi dari yang tadi. Walau tingkahnya tetap seperti warga hutan. Lelaki gigi kelinci yang kita ketahui bernama Jungkook itu pun mengerjap lalu tersenyum gugup.

"Ah iya, aku dititipkan pesan oleh kakakku untuk mengirimkan beberapa barang dan surat untuk Tuan Kim Namjoon. Dia tidak bisa datang secara personal karena ia sedang sakit hari ini. Jadi, aku datang untuk menyampaikannya. Apakah Tuan Kim Namjoon ada di dalam?" jelas Jungkook.

"Ah sayang sekali, kakakku sedang bekerja sekarang," ucap Taehyung dengan tampang _cool_ , berusaha tebar pesona.

"Ohh.. begitu ya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, nanti aku akan memberikannya langsung padanya," ucap Jungkook.

"E-ehh jangan-jangan! Gapapa, titipin aja sama aku, aku adiknya!" ucap Taehyung sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Sebenarnya ini dilakukannya untuk memperpanjang waktunya bersama si cowok manis ini.

'Moduslah selagi bisa' itulah motto seorang Kim Taehyung, playboy paling ngetop di sekolahnya.

"Err.. baiklah, ini," ucap Jungkook ragu sambil menyerahkan barang bawaannya kepada Taehyung.

"Oiya, aku juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada Tuan Namjoon, dia sudah menolongku," ucap Jungkook dengan senyum termanisnya yang bisa bikin Taehyung diabetes.

"Ah iya iya, akan aku sampaikan," ucap Taehyung. 'Set dah, tuh orang ngapain sih bisa hoki nolongin cowok manis kaya gini, gue juga pengen!' batinnya sirik.

"Ya sudah, saya undur diri dulu, terima kasih banyak ya," ucap Jungkook. Baru saja mau pergi, tangannya sudah dicegat Taehyung.

"E-eh dek! Boleh minta nomor hapenya ga?!" seru Taehyung.

"Ya?"

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: taraaaa~~ ini dia ff oneshoot laknat dari akuu! Maap ya kalo kurang hot, dan kekurangan lainnya, aku mohon krisarnya banget banget! Itu ada Vkook nyelip dikir-dikit di akhir wkwkwk. Makasih yang udah bacaaa, review please~**


	2. Sequel (pt 1)

**Celestial Concubines**

 **A Namjin Fanfiction**

 **By Luluv170**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © BigHit Ent**

 **Warn: OCs & 18+ scenes**

 **Nb: Fic ini akan diupdate lebih cepat di akun wattpadku yang bernama Luluv170 karena saya akan lebih sering mengetik di hp dari pada di laptop, terima kasih**

* * *

Jemari lentiknya menorehkan kuas yang telah dibubuhi gincu berwarna merah ke atas bibir plumnya sebagai sentuhan akhir riasannya. Setelah puas mendandani dirinya, ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin meja rias yang ada dihadapannya. Kulit halusnya yang sudah putih kembali diberi dempulan bedak seputih kapas. Kelopak matanya yang menaungi iris hazelnya kini dihiasi warna merah lembayung, senada dengan bibirnya, dan pipi mulusnya diwarnai rona merah muda yang manis.

Cantik

Ya, sangat cantik seperti yang diinginkan _semua_ _orang_.

Semua orang yang dimaksud adalah para pria berkantung tebal yang berani menyewanya dengan harga setinggi langit hanya untuk _menghangatkan_ satu malam di kehidupan mereka yang dingin dan menyedihkan. Pria-pria tua itu memang naif. Mereka memiliki istri sah yang mampu memuaskan hasrat duniawi mereka. Setidaknya jika mereka bosan, mereka bisa memanfaatkan uang mereka untuk hal yang lebih masuk akal, seperti menyewa wanita jalang bertubuh seksi di bar-bar mahal.

Bahkan dengan limpahan harta mereka, mereka dapat memiliki segudang wanita muda cantik untuk dijadikan simpanan, dari pada melakukan zinah dengan sesama jenisnya. Namun memang, nafsu itu tak memandang gender. Buktinya, para lelaki busuk itu kerap kali keluar masuk _Secret Garden,_ yang notabenehanya berisi lelaki penghibur.

Tak sedikit pula di antara pria-pria yang datang itu tak dapat lepas dari jerat pesonanya. Mereka akan kembali menemuinya untuk mempersuntingnya dengan membawa berkoper-koper uang bernominal fantastis, cincin bertahta batu mulia yang nilainya tak bisa ia kira, dan berbagai seserahan super mewah yang mereka harap mampu meluluhkan hati seorang Kim Seokjin.

Mereka berusaha sekeras itu hanya untuk meluluhkan hati jalang sepertinya. Namun jangan salah, jika kalian kira Seokjin akan menerima berbagai persembahan mereka, maaf saja, Seokjin sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ia hanya berminat untuk menjual tubuhnya ketimbang menjadi burung dalam sangkar emas milik para pria mesum itu.

Bukannya murahan, tetapi Seokjin masih memiliki utang yang harus ia lunasi pada tuannya.

Ia tak akan lari begitu saja. Lagi pula mereka tidak akan terus memaksakan kehendak mereka untuk memilikinya jika ia sudah menyebutkan nama tuannya. Tuannya bukan org sembarangan omong-omong.

Akhirnya, lelaki penghibur seperti dirinya harus bekerja ekstra tiap hari demi melayani nafsu bejat para pria itu. Mereka terlalu sibuk memanjakan aset berharga mereka tanpa mempedulikan kondisi lahir batin budak nafsu seperti dirinya.

Kian hari, kondisi kesehatannya terus memburuk. Pipinya yang dahulu berisi kini terlihat sangat tirus dan kehilangan rona alaminya. Matanya yang dulu dipenuhi binar indah nan cemerlang kini redup dan hampa, ditambah kantung mata yang menghitam menggantung di bawah matanya. Bibirnya yang semula berwarna merah muda bagai buah persik kini terasa kering dan pucat.

Sebenarnya hal ini tak hanya disebabkan oleh kejenuhan dan penderitaan karena pekerjaannya. Namun juga karena seorang pria bernama Kim Namjoon.

Bibir Seokjin yang berpoles gincu sewarna apel tak henti menyenandungkan tembang merdu, namun menyayat hati. Irama yang sarat akan sakit hati dan kerinduannya pada Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon, adalah satu dari sekian banyak pria yang telah mencicipi pesona tubuhnya. Namun, kehadiran pria itu dalam satu malam di kehidupannya begitu berarti bagi penghibur seperti dirinya. Ia mampu membuatnya merasa hidup kembali di tengah jurang gelap kehudupan dunia malamnya.

Mengajarkannya bahwa hatinya yang dia anggap telah mati masih bisa merasakan jatuh cinta dan dicintai. Orang yang masih menganggapnya sebagai manusia yang berharga, bukan aib yang harus disembunyikan dan bukan juga sampah masyarakat yang harus dimusnahkan.

Tetapi, manakala harapan mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya, harapan itu pupus pula secara perlahan.

Setelah malam penuh kenangan yang mereka lewatkan berdua, Seokjin mengirimkan surat yang berisi ungkapan hatinya kepada Namjoon. Ia berharap, dengan kejujuran dan ketulusan yang ia tuangkan dalam sepucuk surat itu, Namjoon dapat mengerti apa yang dirasakannya dan sudi untuk bertemu lagi dengannya. Ia juga memaksakan tubuhnya, yang kala itu terasa begitu lelah dan remuk di bagian selatan, untuk membuatkan kimbab khas kampung halamannya untuk menyenangkan hati Namjoon.

Ia terus menunggu surat balasan dari lelaki pujaannya dengan sabar. Ia tak mau berharap berlebihan mengingat status mereka berdua yang agaknya sulit untuk dipersatukan.

Tetapi, sekeras apapun Seokjin mencoba menahannya, harapan akan respon balasan dari pria itu terus tumbuh di luar kendalinya. Bahkan dengan tak tahu dirinya, Seokjin mulai berharap sang aparat negara masih berminat datang untuk menemuinya. Berharap Namjoon merasakan hal yang sama. Seokjin tetap menunggu.

Beberapa hari berganti menjadi minggu, kemudian berganti menjadi bulan, namun cintanya tak kunjung memberi balasan. Bulan ke empat terlewati dan harapan pemuda malang itu perlahan pupus.

Sering kali ia menatap kartu identitas pemberian Namjoon. Berkali-kali hatinya memaksanya untuk datang menemui Namjoon, namun ia tak memiliki cukup nyali untuk menghampiri kediaman pria pujaannya.

Ia akui, ia memang lah pengecut. Namun ia takut orang-orang asing akan mengenalinya sebagai Jin-chan, sang bunga Kabukicho.

Ia khawatir mereka semua akan memandang rendah Namjoon yang memiliki hubungan dengan pelacur seperti dirinya.

Dikala kemelut hati yang ia rasakan, ia mendapat kabar bahwa rekan bartender manisnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan adik dari Kim Namjoon. Ia turut bahagia atas hubungan mereka. Akhirnya ia dapat merasa tenang karena ada orang yang dapat ia percaya untuk melindungi adiknya itu.

Namun, mengapa Namjoon masih tak kunjung memberinya kepastian?

Seokjin mulai sadar. Mungkin, malam itu hanya satu hiburan yang Tuhan berikan untuk Seokjin agar lebih semangat dalam menyambung hidupnya yang menyedihkan ini. Sayangnya, yang terjadi adalah makin hari Seokjin semakin tak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Namjoon. Pertemuan mereka malam itu terlalu berarti dan membekas dalam benaknya. Ia semakin frustasi karena terus menanti lelaki pujaannya.

Oh, betapa ia merindukan sentuhan memabukkan yang Namjoon torehkan pada tubuh nistanya malam itu.

Penantiannya yang tak kunjung berakhir membuat Seokjin sulit tidur dan tak bernafsu makan. Tak jarang ia menangis saking merindukan seorang Kim Namjoon, sehingga di keesokan harinya mata Seokjin terlihat sembab dan bengkak.

Tuannya yang menyadari kondisi mental dan fisiknya makin memburuk pun merasa khawatir.

Tidak, tuannya bukan khawatir akan kesehatan pekerjanya, namun ia khawatir tampang Seokjin tak lagi menjual dan tak lagi menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang untuk memperkaya dirinya yang sudah bergelimang harta.

Untuk menyiasatinya, tuannya mengharuskan Seokjin memperbanyak penggunaan riasan di wajahnya dan kadang memaksanya untuk makan lebih banyak untuk mengembalikan lekuk tubuh idealnya. Belum lagi rekan-rekan sesama pekerja di _Flower Palace_ , kecuali Jungkook, tak ada yang peduli padanya. Bahkan para _Celestial Concubines_ lainnya turut menjauhi dan mengoloknya karena iri padanya sejak kunjungan Namjoon beberapa bulan silam.

Seokjin benar-benar tak tahan dan ia bisa gila rasanya jika terus seperti ini. Jika Jungkook tak ada di sisinya, tubuhnya pasti sudah berada dalam dua meter di bawah tanah.

* * *

Seokjin yang terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya tak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain yang memasuki ruangannya. Ia tersentak kala merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang dibalut mantel mahal melingkari tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi _bath robe_.

"Seokjinnie, kenapa kau lama sekali, hm? Mengapa belum memakai pakaianmu dan belum menata rambutmu? Apa kau kesulitan melakukan ini sendirian?" Bisik sosok itu di dekat telinganya, melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Napas orang itu menggelitik telinga Seokjin yang sensitif, menyebabkan tubuh pemuda cantik itu bergidik pelan.

"M-maafkan aku, tuan-"

"Jin-chan, apakah kau lupa harus memanggilku apa ketika kita hanya berdua?" Bisik pria itu seduktif. Tangan besarnya yang dihiasi cincin berkilau menelusup masuk ke dalam kerah _bath robe_ Seokjin.

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan desahannya saat tangan pria itu membelai dada mulusnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, hm? Apa kau berani mengabaikan ku?" Ucap pria yang dipanggil tuan oleh Seokjin. Bibir pria di belakangnya mulai mengecupi lehernya yang terbuka.

Seokjin refleks menghindari ciuman itu dengan menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. Tindakan itu membuat pria di belakangnya mendengus kesal.

"Jinnie, apa perlu aku mengingatkan isi perjanjian kita?"

Seokjin menundukan kepalanya, lalu menggeleng pelan. Di sisi lain ia berusaha menahan gairah yang perlahan meliputi pikirannya. Ia mengutuk tubuhnya yang terlalu sensitif terhadap rangsangan.

"Kau sudah berani ya... Sepertinya kau harus mendapat hukuman."

"Akhhh!"

Desahan panjang lolos dari bibir plum Seokjin dikala jemari bercincin pria itu memelintir dan menarik kedua puting kecoklatan Seokjin. Mata Seokjin terpejam erat menerima rangsangan dari tuannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya. Sayangnya hal itu membuat nafsu tuannya makin terbakar.

"Sebut namaku, Jinnie..." Desis pria itu di samping telinganya.

"M-master... M-master Hoseok- Mmhh" ucapannya terpotong kala tuannya yang bernama Hoseok itu membenturkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Seokjin.

Tanpa memutus ciumannya, Hoseok mengangkat tubuh Seokjin dan mendudukannya di atas meja rias di hadapannya. Kedua lengan Hoseok mengungkung tubuh Seokjin di antara cermin dan dirinya.

"M-mmhh.. ahh.." Seokjin yang sudah dikuasai nafsunya mulai memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hoseok, memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua. Hoseok menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Seokjin dan dengan mudah mendominasi pertempuran lidah mereka.

Dengan kasar, Hoseok melepaskan tali pengikat bath robe yang membalut tubuh Seokjin, lalu melemparnya asal. Ia membuka bagian atas pakaian itu, mengekspos kulit seputih susu Seokjin. Hoseok memutus ciuman panas mereka dan beralih menghisap puting kanan Seokjin sangat kuat. Tangan kanannya menuntun tangan kiri Seokjin untuk mengurut penisnya yang masih dibalut celana.

"Sshhh, damn..." Desis Hoseok yang merasa kenikmatan dari _hand job_ Seokjin. Seokjin mendesah tak karuan, tangan kanannya menjambak rambut Hoseok yang masih memanjakan dadanya.

Hoseok menyudahi kegiatannya dan menuntun Seokjin untuk berlutut di antara kakinya. Ia membuka seleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penis besarnya yang sudah menegang.

"Aku tak mau kau kesulitan berjalan dan tak bisa tampil malam ini. Cepat puaskan aku dengan mulut binalmu."

Seokjin menatap penis Hoseok yang besar dan panjang dengan tatapan diliputi kabut nafsu. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya dan segera menuruti perintah tuannya. Dikecupnya, lalu dimasukannya kepala penis Hoseok yang sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum ke dalam mulutnya secara perlahan. Ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk menggoda tuannya yang mulai terlihat kegerahan.

"Sh*t! Berhenti menggodaku, jalang!" Dengan brutal, Hoseok menggenggam kepala Seokjin dan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dan kepala Seokjin secara berlawanan. Seokjin yang kewalahan dalam menerima hujaman penis besar tuannya sering kali tersedak karena ujung penis Hoseok menghantam tenggorokannya.

"Ahh, Seokjinhh, mulut jalangmu sungguh luar biasa!" Racau Hoseok sambil terus menghujamkan penisnya tanpa ampun. Seokjin yang kesulitan bernapas hanya bisa mencengkram lengan Hoseok, mengharap belas kasihan.

Setelah melalui lima menit yang menyiksa, akhirnya Hoseok memuntahkan benihnya di dalam mulut Seokjin. Seokjin terbatuk saat Hoseok mencabut penisnya dari mulutnya. Ia memuntahkan sedikit sperma Hoseok yang tak sanggup ia tampung ke atas lantai.

"Hhahh, terima kasih Jinnie," ucap Hoseok sambil tersenyum puas. Ia membantu Seokjin bangkit dan mendudukannya di atas kursi.

"Cepat, pertunjukan akan segera dimulai, aku akan membantumu mengenakan kimonomu," ucap Hoseok sambil mengenakan kain berwarna ungu semi transparan dengan motif kupu-kupu yang terbuat dari benang emas pada tubuh setengah polos Seokjin.

Seokjin hanya terdiam menurut saat Hoseok memasangkan kimono itu di tubuhnya. Entahlah, Seokjin hanya terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri saat ini.

Selesai dengan kimononya, Hoseok memasangkan rambut panjang ekstensi di antara surai hitam kecokelatannya. Dengan telaten, jemari panjang berhiaskan cincin berlian milik Hoseok merangkai helai panjang itu kedalam sebuah jalinan _loose braids_ yang anggun. Hoseok kini sibuk memasangkan berbagai _kanzashi_ berbahan besi berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna emas pada jalinan rambut Seokjin.

"Kau terlihat sempurna, sayang," puji Hoseok sambil menatap pantulan tubuh Seokjin pada cermin _full body_ di hadapan mereka. Tangannya kini bergerilya menyusuri lekuk tubuh Seokjin.

Seokjin menatap kosong pantulan dirinya yang katanya luar biasa itu.

Kimono semi transparan yang dikenakannya mengekspos pundaknya yang putih bersih dan bagian bawahnya memiliki belahan yang menampakkan kaki kanannya yang jenjang. Rambut panjangnya yang dikepang tersampir menutupi sebagian pundak polosnya. Helai poninya disisir menyamping, membingkai wajah tirusnya.

"Oh, kamu sangat rupawan, Jin-chan! Kalau saja tak ada undang-undang sialan itu, sudah ku debutkan kau sejak dulu!"

"Bersiaplah dan rapikan riasanmu, Seokjin. Dalam lima belas menit lagi kau harus siap dan tampilkan lenggokan paling menggoda yang bisa membuat mereka menggila," seru Hoseok sumringah. Tangannya menolehkan rahang Seokjin ke samping, lalu meraup bibir Seokjin kedalam ciuman panjang yang penuh gairah.

Hoseok memutuskan tautan bibir mereka, menyisakan benang saliva diantara bibir mereka.

"Lihat? Bahkan aku pun tak dapat menolak pesonamu," ucap Hoseok dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

Hoseok tersenyum kecil, "Berikan aku uang yang banyak dan orang-orang yang kau sebut keluarga itu akan aman," Hoseok meremas pelan bokong sintal Seokjin lalu melenggang keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Brengsek..." Air mata meleleh dari pelupuk matanya.

* * *

Gedung pagoda bernama Flower Palace itu terlihat begitu bersinar hari ini. Para pria hidung belang berbondong-bondong memasuki _hall_ besar di dalam gedung itu.

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat istimewa karena pertunjukan yang dilakoni oleh _Celestial Concubines,_ yang hanya diadakan enam bulan sekali, akan digelar.

Pertunjukan kali ini terasa jauh lebih spesial karena merupakan panggung perdana dari sang primadona _Flower Palace_ , Kim Seokjin, yang telah menginjak usia matangnya, yakni dua puluh satu tahun. Hoseok yang merupakan pemilik dari rumah bordil itu sibuk menyambut koleganya yang datang dari Amerika.

" _Hey, wassup_ Jay!" Sambut Hoseok dengan menjabat tangan besar koleganya. Pria tampan berstatus kolega _boss_ rumah bordil itu mengangkat satu sisi bibirnya, membentuk seringai angkuh di bibirnya yang dihiasi bekas sayatan.

Jay merupakan pria muda tinggi bertubuh kekar dipenuhi tatto di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mengenakan _long coat_ hitam dengan aksen bulu di bagian kerahnya yang terlihat mahal. Pria bersurai _raven_ dengan model _undercut_ itu datang bersama dua orang bertubuh tegap yang mengenakan setelan formal berwarna hitam. Beberapa anak buahnya mengawasi dari dalam mobil yang berpatroli di sekitar kawasan Kabukicho.

Jay Park, merupakan seorang ketua dari organisasi rahasia yang berbasis di Amerika. Jaringan mafianya bergerak dalam bidang pengedaran narkoba dan senjata ilegal lintas negara yang paling diincar oleh badan keamanan dunia. Ia juga berbisnis dalam bidang penyediaan pembunuh bayaran profesional.

FBI, NSA, bahkan badan keamanan PBB, bukanlah hal baru dalam praktik bisnis gelapnya.

Selama ini, untuk menyamarkan identitasnya, pria itu menggunakan identitas palsu untuk menghindari lacakan pihak berwajib. Dalam kesehariannya, ia berkedok sebagai pemilik rumah sakit di kota-kota kecil di Amerika.

Jay Park hanyalah nama samaran. Nama aslinya adalah Park Jae Beom, seorang pria kelahiran Korea Selatan tiga puluh satu tahun yang lalu. Latar belakangnya mendirikan grup mafia di negeri Paman Sam tersebut masih tidak diketahui. Yang jelas, dia benar-benar berbahaya.

"Kau pasti lelah kan dengan semua pekerjaanmu? Biarkan tubuh profesional jalang-jalangku membawamu terbang ke langit ke tujuh!" Seru Hoseok dramatis dengan seringai licik andalannya.

"Hmph, percaya diri sekali kau. Baiklah, buktikan kalau perkataanmu bukanlah bualan," gumamnya remeh.

Hoseok menyeringai samar, ia memasukkan tangannya ke kantung _coat_ nya. Ia menatap Jay yang sibuk mengkomando beberapa anak buahnya untuk berjaga di luar gedung dan menyuruh beberapa untuk ikut berjaga di dalam.

" _We'll see_."

* * *

Seokjin berdiri gugup di belakang panggung hall besar milik _Flower Palace_. Jemarinya tak henti memilin kain kimono tipisnya. Berkali-kali matanya melirik kaca yang disiapkan di sana, memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya.

Seokjin sekarang terlihat luar biasa gugup, padahal dia sudah sering tampil tanpa busana di depan _client_ nya. Sayangnya semua pengalaman itu tak mampu menahan kecemasan di hati Seokjin.

Setelah penampilan pembuka dari senior-seniornya di _Celestial Concubines_ , gilirannya untuk menampilkan penampilan debut solonya. Mata Seokjin terbelalak ketika senior-seniornya telah kembali ke _backstage_ diiringi tepukan riuh dan sorakan heboh dari penonton. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis Seokjin.

Seorang pemuda manis sekaligus cantik yang baru saja menuruni tangga menuju _backstage_ menatap punggung berbalut kimono ungu Seokjin dengan tatapan dingin. Ia adalah Tsubame, salah satu _Celestial Concubines_ asli Jepang berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang sangat populer.

Saat Seokjin mulai bekerja di _Flower Palace_ dan dipromosikan menjadi _Celestial Concubines_ di usia sembilan belas tahun, Tsubame pikir pasti pemuda satu itu menggoda tuan mereka sehingga dapat masuk dengan mudah ke jajaran _Celestial Concubines_. Dari situ Tsubame mulai tidak menyukai Seokjin dan selalu berburuk sangka jika ada hal menyangkut pemuda itu.

Ketidaksukaannya semakin bertambah kala Seokjin mulai menjadi sangat populer dan merebut beberapa pelanggan setianya. Seokjin berhasil meraup banyak keuntungan dari pelayanannya, tentu saja hal itu membuat Tuan Hoseok sangat menganakemaskannya.

Tsubame benar-benar merasa cemburu atas keberhasilan Seokjin, terlebih saat pemuda tak bersalah itu berhasil menggaet hati pria muda bernama Kim Namjoon. Rasanya ingin sekali pemuda manis itu menghancurkan wajah Seokjin yang menurutnya sok cantik.

Tsubame pula orang yang pertama bersorak girang di kala Namjoon mencampakkan Seokjin. Ia anggap itu adalah karma yang pantas Seokjin dapat. Dengan hati yang diselimuti rasa iri, dia mempengaruhi sesama pekerja di _Flower Palace_ untuk menjauhi Seokjin. Tentu saja dengan otak liciknya dia bisa melancarkan rencana busuknya untuk menjatuhkan Seokjin.

Namun, malam ini Tsubame agak sedikit was-was karena Seokjin, si bocah menyebalkan itu akan memulai debutnya di panggung penghibur _Flower Palace_. Bisa-bisa Seokjin sial itu merebut kesempatannya untuk bersinar di panggung ini. Hal ini jelas tidak bisa dibiarkan, pikirnya.

Tsubame mendudukkan dirinya di atas _zabuton_ *bantal duduk* yang di depannya terletak sebuah meja teh kecil dengan poci berisi teh di atasnya. Matanya terus terarah pada Seokjin yang masih setia berdiri di dekat tangga menuju panggung, menunggu namanya dipanggil. Secepat kilat Tsubame memutar otak liciknya dan mencari ide untuk menghancurkan penampilan Seokjin malam ini.

"Hei," ujar seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Tsubame pelan. Tsubame yang terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya lantas memekik kaget, kepalanya menatap pemilik tangan yang menepuknya.

"Ah, Kasuga-senpai! Konbanwa..." lirih Tsubame saat melihat Kasuga, salah seorang senior di _Celestial Concubines_. Tsubame hendak berdiri dari posisinya dan membungkuk pada Kasuga, namun seniornya tersebut segera menahannya.

Kasuga tersenyum hangat lalu mendudukan dirinya di sisi Tsubame. Pria cantik berkimono lavender itu meraih tangan berjemari lentik milik Tsubame, lalu membelainya pelan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terus menatap Jin-chan seperti itu?" ucapnya lembut. Tsubame menekuk kedua sisi bibirnya ke bawah, memasang wajah sedih yang meyakinkan.

"Um... ano.. dia... dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan, senpai! Lihatlah tingkahnya, dia bukan anak yang baik! Pasti dia sering menggoda tuan besar sehingga dapat mendapat posisinya sekarang ini," bisiknya dengan menutupi separuh wajahnya menggunakan lengan kimononya. Mata teduh milik Kasuga terbelalak mendengar berita yang disampaikan oleh Tsubame.

Sebenarnya, kata-kata Tsubame sudah sangat lancang dan kelewatan. Seharusnya Kasuga menampar pipi tembam milik pemuda manis itu. Namun ia tak melakukan hal itu karena hatinya berdesir saat mendengar kabar Jin-chan yang dikenalnya baik itu menggoda tuan besar mereka.

Ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif dan tidak mempercayai perkataan Tsubame, "Tidak, Jin-chan bukan orang seperti itu, dia..."

"Kau salah, _senpai_. Jangan tertipu dengan wajah polosnya! Ketahuilah, aku melihat Hoseok-sama mengunjungi kamarnya tadi, dan ketika beliau keluar... aku dapat menemukan noda merah di sekita bibirnya... hatiku turut terluka melihat kejadian itu, _senpai_..." bisiknya dengan tatapan nanar. Dalam hati ia menyeringai puas melihat reaksi Kasuga yang terlihat sedih dan kecewa.

"Cukup, kau tak perlu meneruskannya," ucap Kasuga tegas. Melihat wajah dingin milik _senpai_ nya, Tsubame mulai takut bahwa Kasuga akan menegurnya setelah ini.

"A-aku, mohon maaf..." gumamnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam.

Kasuga hanya terdiam menatap tubuh Tsubame. Ia menghela napas lalu mengangkat pundak Tsubame untuk menghadapnya.

"Ini," ucap Kasuga, menyerahkan kertas putih yang dilipat kecil. Tsubame menatap Kasuga tak mengerti.

"Larutkan dalam secangkir teh, lalu berikan padanya."

Tsubame tersenyum puas. Dewi keberuntungan benar-benar baik padanya.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Note: Hi, karena banyak yang request sequel, jadi aku bikin deh~ tadinya mau satu chapter aja, tapi gara" kepanjangan kubagi 2 part aja**

 **Disini aku pake OC buat Celestial Concubines yg lain karena; pertama, aku kurang tau banyak idol cowok jepang yg 'cantik' & kalo asal comot google nanti kurang sreg aja gitu**

 **Kedua, ntar kalo aku nyomot sembarangan, si idol ini kena bash gegara perannya jahat bener disini yauda lah dari pada nistain anak orang terus~**

 **Akhirnya kupakai OC aja yg bisa dikembangin pake imajinasi masing", gpp kan?**

 **Maap malah pidato :")**


	3. Sequel (pt 2)

Warning: OCs

.

.

.

"Nee, Jin-chan!" panggil Tsubame seraya menepuk pundak Seokjin. Seokjin yang masih sibuk mengingat tarian penampilannya pun tersentak kaget. Spontan Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kiri, dimana Tsubame tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kau kelihatan sangat gugup. Minumlah sedikit, ini bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih tenang," ucap Tsubame dengan senyum lebar. Kedua tangan mungilnya menyodorkan gelas berisi teh hijau yang masih mengepulkan uap. Seokjin tersenyum kecil sambil menerima gelas bercorak teratai itu.

"Arigatou, Tsubame-chan," ucap Seokjin tulus. Tsubame mengangguk semangat lalu kembali duduk di atas zabuton. Matanya berbinar lucu, kontras dengan seringai iblis yang tak lepas dari wajah manisnya.

Ia tak sabar menanti Seokjin meminum teh pemberiannya.

Di sisinya, Kasuga menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan menyesal. Hatinya merasa tak tenang. Ia masih tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada omongan Tsubame, namun dirinya sering kali cemburu pada perhatian yang kerap kali Tuan Hoseok berikan pada Seokjin.

Kini ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang tepat, namun hati kecilnya berkata sebaliknya.

Seokjin meniup permukaan teh yang menguarkan kepulan uap. Bibir merahnya menyentuh permukaan gelas. Tegukan demi tegukan mengalirkan liquid hangat tersebut memasuki kerongkongannya.

Tsubame menjerit bahagia dalam hatinya. Mata besarnya melebar antusias menatap tiap tegukan yang memasuki tubuh Seokjin.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sang senior yang hanya tertunduk dalam.

"Mari kita sambut, Jin-chan!"

Suara MC dari panggung depan menghentikan Seokjin dari acara minum tehnya. Ia segera meletakan gelas teh yang masih terisi setengah ke atas meja di dekatnya. Dengan langkah gugup, ia menaiki tangga menuju panggung.

Tanpa sadar, Kasuga menghela napas lega.

"Argghhh!" jerit Tsubame frustasi yang membuat seluruh orang di back stage menatapnya heran.

"Gomen nasai..."

.

.

.

Sorakan riuh mengiringi langkah Seokjin menuju tengah panggung.

Sebagai pembuka penampilan-nya, Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam ke arah hadirin, lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Lampu hall padam, digantikan sorot spot light yang terfokus pada sosok pria cantik yang berdiri di tengah panggung. Kipas kertas bercorak kupu-kupu yang berada di genggamannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Suara petikan samisen dan koto mengiringi tarian indah yang Seokjin tampilkan. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam kipas kertas yang mengayun indah.

Kimono ungu tipisnya berkibar mengikuti alur gerakannya yang lembut namun erotis.

Matanya mengerling nakal, menyuntik tiap hadirin dengan pesonanya yang tak terbantah-kan.

Senyuman manis nan menggoda tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang rupawan. Ratusan pasang mata terpaku pada pertunjukan di depan mereka. Tak ada satu orang pun yang sanggup berpaling dari pesona seorang Kim Seokjin.

Di sisi lain, Hoseok tersenyum puas saat telinganya mendengar bisikan dari hadirin yang sangat tertarik pada lelaki titisan bidadari di hadapan mereka.

Diantara mereka sudah ada beberapa yang mengirimkan anak buah kepercayaan mereka untuk menawarkan harga tertinggi pada Hoseok demi mendapatkan tubuh Seokjin.

"Sepertinya kau panen besar ya malam ini," ujar Jay sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari bibir tipisnya. Matanya tak lepas dari Seokjin yang masih melenggokan tubuhnya di atas panggung.

Hoseok terkekeh kecil sambil meneguk cocktailnya.

"Berapa harganya?"

Hoseok hampir saja tersedak mendengar pertanyaan dari mafia di sebelahnya. Ia berdehem singkat, menyeringai tipis, lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Terserah, semampumu saja," ucap Hoseok, memberi tantangan terselubung.

"Lamborghini? Seri Veneno Roadster?" Tawarnya.

"Whoa, standar seorang Jay Park memang tak perlu diragukan lagi ya.. tapi tidak terima kasih, sudah dua orang yang menawarkan itu," ucap Hoseok santai, matanya sibuk menjelajahi paha mulus Seokjin.

Jay mendecih. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu meneguk gelas berisi wine Cheval Blanc.

Ia mengguncang gelas winenya pelan, matanya menatap lekat Seokjin yang mulai melenggokan tubuhnya semakin erotis. Matanya yang sayu tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan iris elang milik Jay Park.

Seokjin melemparkan senyum nakalnya, menggigit bibirnya yang berpoles gincu berwarna merah, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada penonton lain. Sejenak, ada rasa tak terima dalam hati Jay ketika Seokjin memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

'Bisa-bisanya dia memalingkan wajahnya saat menatapku. Baiklah, kau yang minta,' batin Jay sengit. Ia merasa tertantang.

Sedangkan Hoseok makin sumringah saat melihat aksi nekat Seokjin. Ia tak menyangka Seokjin bisa seliar itu di atas panggung. Matanya berlari pada Jay yang mempertontonkan seringai iblisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau hotelmu yang terletak di Manhattan, juga pasokan ganja untuk tempat ini selama setahun penuh?"

"Deal,"

"Senang berbisnis denganmu," Hoseok menyeringai puas.

Jay mendengar notifikasi panggilan masuk di smartphone-nya. Ia melihat kontak anak buahnya tertera di layar smartphonenya.

"Boss, mobil polisi datang dalam jumlah banyak dan kami gagal untuk menahan mereka. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang melaporkan keberadaan anda."

"Ck, shit!"

"Kami sudah berjaga di sekitar gedung tempat anda berada, boss bisa pergi dari situ melalui pintu belakang bersama mobil patroli."

Jay menatap kedua anak buah yang mengikutinya. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan berlari menuju pintu keluar hall Flower Palace, bersiap menghadang polisi yang menerobos masuk.

"Hey, ada apa?!" seru Hoseok saat melihat pergerakan anak buah Jay yang tiba-tiba. Jay menghela napas lalu berdiri dari sofanya.

"Seperti rutinitas, tak ada hari tanpa polisi, bye!" Serunya sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar hall.

BRAK!

"Berhenti di tempat!" Seru seorang aparat dengan menodongkan pistol, diiringi kedatangan aparat lainnya.

Jay Park yang belum sempat menggapai pintu keluar terpaksa berhenti. Hoseok yang tak menduga akan kedatangan aparat berwajib akan secepat ini pun berdiri dari posisi duduk-nya.

"Fine, bring it on!" Serunya lantang. Secepat kilat, kaki jenjangnya menendang tangan aparat di hadapannya hingga pistol di genggaman aparat itu terlepas. Anak buahnya yang berhasil menumbangkan aparat di lobby utama pun kembali dan ikut melakukan perlawanan.

Hoseok yang panik mencoba untuk lari ke belakang panggung, namun tubuhnya ditahan oleh seorang aparat berpundak lebar.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku! Aku tak ada hubungannya di sini!" serunya panik. 'Ah, brengsek! Kemana perginya si Jimin tolol itu?!' batinnya frustasi

"Kau, Jung Hoseok, menjalankan bisnis prostitusi pada anak dibawah umur, melakukan pengancaman terhadap pekerja, dan bekerja sama dengan Jay Park dalam praktik jual beli narkoba. Seperti itu kau bilang tak ada hubungannya?" Desis aparat itu sambil menodongkan pistol ke pelipis Hoseok yang tak henti-hentinya meronta.

"Keparat!" Rutuknya.

Seokjin yang sejak tadi sudah berhenti menari hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Tubuhnya bergetar melihat adegan mengerikan di depannya.

Namun ia merasa ada hal yang aneh dalam tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba tubuh Seokjin melemah dan matanya memberat. Kakinya kesulitan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

"T-tolong..." Gumamnya lirih sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tubuhnya terasa melayang dan akhirnya, ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

BRUK!

"Seokjin!" Pekik Hoseok panik saat melihat tubuh kurus Seokjin yang jatuh menimpa lantai panggung dengan keras.

Dua pria pemain samisen dan koto menghampiri tubuh lemah Seokjin dengan khawatir.

Jay sudah menghabisi lebih dari setengah aparat yang datang ke hall itu. Kini hanya tersisa enam aparat di ruangan yang sepi itu. Para penonton sudah melarikan diri ketika pertarungan mulai memanas.

Seorang aparat beriris kelam yang kini tengah bertarung sengit dengan sang ketua mafia, Jay Park, sedikit lengah ketika mendengar seruan sarat akan kepanikan milik Hoseok yang dibarengi suara terjatuh.

Akibatnya aparat malang itu menerima pukulan telak di wajahnya hingga membuatnya tersungkur.

Melihat celah itu, Jay pun melarikan diri dari hall itu. Seorang aparat lain yang baru saja berhasil menumbangkan seorang anak buah Jay langsung menghampiri rekannya.

"Ketua! Kau baik?" Tanyanya panik sambil membantu pria beriris kelam itu berdiri. Pria itu mengangguk singkat, tangannya menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Ternyata aparat itu adalah Kim Namjoon, sang kepala inspektur yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu oleh Seokjin.

Sayang sekali mereka dipertemukan kembali di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Oke, aku akan meminta kantor untuk mengirim pasukan tambahan," ujar rekannya. Namjoon mengangguk, tatapannya tak lepas dari tubuh Seokjin yang kini tergeletak di pangkuan dua pria itu.

Namun ia segera memikirkan kewajibannya dan mengevakuasi pengunjung dari gedung prostitusi itu.

Setelah tugas evakuasinya selesai, Namjoon segera menghampiri pria yang menggendong tubuh Seokjin untuk dibawa ke belakang panggung.

"Serahkan dia padaku, aku tau dia turut terlibat dalam kasus Jung Hoseok."

Kedua pria itu saling berpandangan lalu menatap Aparat Kim Namjoon ragu.

"Umm... Tak bisakah kami merawatnya dulu? Kami berjanji akan membawanya ke kantor polisi jika sudah siuman," ucap salah satunya dengan suara pelan.

"Tak apa, kalian bisa mempercayakan anak ini pada kami. Kami dapat memastikan dia baik-baik saja selama proses penyelidikan," ujar Aparat Kim menenangkan. Akhirnya mereka menyerahkan Seokjin, walau masih tak rela. Seokjin sudah mereka anggap keluarga sendiri dan mereka sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kalian pergilah dan beri tahu pekerja lainnya agar tidak panik," ucap Namjoon pada dua pria itu. Mereka mengangguk lalu membungkukkan tubuh mereka.

"Tuan, maaf jika saya lancang, tapi tolong jaga baik-baik Jin-san... dia kelihatan tidak baik-baik saja belakangan ini," ucap salah satu pria bernama Yuta.

Namjoon tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk meyakinkan, "Ya, kau bisa mempercayakan teman kalian padaku,"

"Hai, arigatou gozaimasu, keisatsu," ucap mereka sambil membungkukan tubuh, lalu berlari menuju belakang panggung.

Namjoon menggendong tubuh kurus Seokjin bridal style lalu menatap wajahnya lamat. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat menangkap wajah Seokjin yang terlihat kelelahan dipenuhi peluh.

Namjoon segera keluar dari ruang hall dan berlari keluar dari gedung pagoda itu. Ketika keluar, ia disambut rekannya yang sesama keturunan Korea, Kang Daniel.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya ketika melihat luka lebam Namjoon yang mulai membiru. Namjoon mengangguk lalu menatap wajah Seokjin yang masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar.

"Tolong hubungi ambulans, dia merupakan salah satu korban di bawah umur dari terdakwa Jung Hoseok," ucap Namjoon. Daniel mengangguk paham lalu segera menghubungi ambulans dengan handy talky-nya.

Satu menit kemudian, ambulans pun datang. Namjoon segera menghampiri mobil ambulans dan meletakkan tubuh lemah Seokjin ke atas brankar. Namjoon menghampiri Daniel untuk memintanya menyampaikan permohonan izin pada atasan mereka untuk menemani Seokjin hingga ke rumah sakit.

Setelah Daniel menyanggupi permintaan sang kepala inspektur, barulah Namjoon menaiki ambulans itu.

Namjoon menatap wajah Seokjin yang sedikit lebih tenang, lalu meraih tangan berjari lentik itu.

"Get well soon, babe," Namjoon mengecup jemari Seokjin penuh sayang. Malam itu, Inspektur Namjoon menemani Kim Seokjin dari ambulans hingga menjaganya di ruang inapnya.

.

.

.

Seokjin merasa terusik dalam tidurnya berkat sebuah benda basah lembut yang menempel di pipi kirinya. Seokjin yang masih betah bermukim di pulau kapuk hanya bergumam tak jelas.

Namun kelakuan Seokjin menyebabkan seseorang di ruangan yang sama dengannya merengut tak suka. Orang itu malah melayangkan kecupan-kecupan basah lainnya di sekujur wajah mulus Seokjin yang sudah bebas dari polesan make up.

"Eungh... yak, hentikaann~" gumam Seokjin setengah sadar, tangannya bergerak tak beraturan.

"Yaa~ hyuungg, Jin-hyung sudah sadaaarr~!" seru sebuah suara cempreng tepat di samping wajah Seokjin. Dengan terpaksa Seokjin membuka matanya yang masih tak rela ia buka.

"Eh? Jihoonie?" gumam Seokjin saat melihat bocah mungil bergigi ompong dihadapannya. Bocah berpipi gembil itu langsung melingkarkan kedua lengan kecilnya di leher Seokjin.

"Seokjin-hyung kenapa tidur seperti orang mati tadi?" tanya Jihoon dengan polosnya.

'Untung manis. Kalau tidak, ku jitak kau!' batin Seokjin.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap punggung sempit bocah manis itu, "Tidak apa-apa, hyungie hanya lelah."

Seorang pemuda bergigi kelinci yang dari tadi hanya menontoni acara berpelukan ala teletubbies kedua anak adam di depannya hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Jihoonie, jangan seperti itu! Nanti kalau Jin-hyung mati benaran bagaimana?" ucapnya polos yang mengarah ke kurang ajar.

'Wah sepertinya yang minta dijitak nambah ya,' batin Seokjin.

Setelah itu, ketiga laki-laki manis berbeda umur itu sibuk tertawa karena tingkah menggemaskan Jihoon. Mulut anak itu tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan celotehan asal yang mengundang gelak tawa kedua hyungnya.

Clek

Atensi ketiga laki-laki itu teralihkan pada sebuah pintu yang menampakan tubuh atletis kepala inspektur Kim Namjoon yang dibalut t-shirt hitam dan celana training berwarna kelabu. Rambut hitamnya masih meneteskan bulir-bulir air yang jatuh menuruni lehernya yang dibalut handuk.

Pemandangan itu sukses membuat tiga uke di ruang putih itu menganga lebar dengan wajah merona merah.

"Engga, Kookie-hyung jangan liat, nanti Taetae-hyung ngambek," ucap Jihoon sambil menutup mata Jungkook dengan tangan mungilnya. Jungkook hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, jemarinya mencubit pelan pipi anak usia enam tahun itu.

Namjoon yang mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian hanya tersenyum kecil, matanya langsung mengarah ke Seokjin yang sudah siuman.

Jungkook yang mengerti situasi segera menarik Jihoon yang bertengger dalam pangkuan Seokjin, "Seokjin hyung, kita pergi ke taman dulu ya~ kalau lapar makanannya ada di atas nakas. Kalau masih lemas, minta Namjoon-hyung suapi saja ya, hehe~"

Setelah kata-katanya yang membuat wajah Seokjin memanas, dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya, Jungkook berlari keluar ruang rawat inap Seokjin dengan Jihoon di gendongannya.

Namjoon yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam di depan pintu toilet mulai mendekat menuju kasur Seokjin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping kasur, matanya menatap lekat lengan Seokjin yang ditancapi infus.

Seokjin melihat sang pujaan hati yang sudah lama ia nantikan kini hadir di hadapannya. Ada rasa senang dan rindu dalam hatinya, namun ada pula rasa kecewa karena sekian lama ia menunggu, mengapa baru sekarang Namjoon datang menemuinya?

"Seokjin-ah..."

Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan dari sorot tajam Namjoon.

"Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku hingga tak sempat mengabarimu..." gumam Seokjin. Tangan besarnya menggenggam jemari lentik Seokjin, mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Seokjin tak memberikan respon sama sekali. Namjoon sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

"Kau tahu? Selama beberapa bulan ini aku juga sibuk untuk meyakinkan orang tuaku atas keputusan besar yang akan ku ambil setelah ini..."

Namjoon meletakkan tangan Seokjin ke atas pangkuan pemiliknya, "Aku akan menikah."

Seokjin menoleh cepat ke arah Namjoon, matanya membelalak tak percaya. Jadi inilah hasil penantiannya selama berbulan-bulan? Untuk dicampakkan?

Ia berusaha mencari kebohongan di dalam mata pria di hadapannya, namun yang ia temukan hanya kejujuran disertai gurat kebahagiaan. Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"S-selamat," gumamnya terbata. Namjoon tersenyum sambil mengusak surai halus Seokjin, "terima kasih."

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Namjoon, menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau kekurangan gizi dan mengidap insomnia belakangan ini..."

'Ya, itu karena kau," batin Seokjin terluka.

"Kau kemarin meminum obat tidur dengan dosis cukup besar sebelum tampil, mengapa?"

Seokjin tersentak kaget. Obat tidur? Jangan-jangan teh yang diberi Tsubame...

"Untungnya kandungan teh yang kau minum mengurangi efek dari obat tidur itu. Sangat berbahaya jika mengkonsumsi obat tidur sebanyak itu," jelas Namjoon sambil mengelus kepala Seokjin penuh sayang.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya," jawab Seokjin sekenanya, matanya masih enggan menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon hanya tersenyum maklum menghadapi Seokjin yang sepertinya sedang merajuk.

"Hei, apa kau tidak sama sekali merindukanku?" Tanya Namjoon jemarinya menggapai dagu Seokjin yang berpaling darinya.

"Tidak juga,"

"Begitukah?"

"Hmm," gumamnya jengah.

"Hahh... Tega sekali kau Seokjin," gumam Namjoon pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Seokjin.

'Kau yang tega, bodoh,' batin Seokjin geram.

"Padahal beberapa bulan ini aku sibuk menyiapkan ini itu, tapi begini ya balasanmu?"

Seokjin yang sudah kelewat malas menghadapi Namjoon yang menurutnya berbicara melantur pun menyentak tangan Namjoon yang menyentuh dagunya, lalu berbalik untuk menatap pria yang berhasil memporak porandakan hatinya.

"ISHH! KAU INI APA-APAA-"

Bibir Seokjin terkatup saat mendapati Namjoon yang tengah menatapnya dengan kedua tangan menyodorkan sebuah kotak mungil ke hadapannya.

"Kim Seokjin, will you be my lover, my partner, and my reason to live?" Ucap Namjoon, dengan sebuah kotak beludru merah berisi cincin perak bertakhta berlian merah muda.

"And the most important thing..."

"Will you marry me?"

Seokjin menganga dangan mata membelalak lebar. Irisnya bergantian menatap cincin di genggaman Namjoon dan wajah Namjoon yang menampilkan senyum sehangat mentari.

"H-hah? Ap-apa?" Ucap Seokjin terbata, ia masih tak bisa mencerna peristiwa yang baru saja menimpanya.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan yang malah membuat Seokjin makin kelabakan.

"K-kenapa tertawa, huh? Aku... aku..." Wajah Seokjin kian merona ketika berhasil mencerna maksud perkataan Namjoon. Matanya menatap cincin perak yang terlihat sangat cantik itu.

Namjoon tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat melihat respon pujaan hatinya yang sangat manis.

"So... Will you marry me?" Ulangnya sambil menatap lurus kedua iris coklat Seokjin.

Jantung berdegup kencang. Seolah membeku, Seokjin tak lagi bisa menggerakkan seinci tubuhnya.

Dengan sabar, Namjoon terus menanti jawaban dari Seokjin. Ia paham betul pemuda di depannya kini tengah mengalami gejolak hebat dalam hatinya.

Dalam hati Namjoon tak henti menuturkan doa agar lamaran-nya diterima oleh pemuda kesayangannya ini. Ia tak akan pernah siap untuk menerima jawaban 'tidak' dari pria cantik ini.

Setelah sekian lama, Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya gugup, kemudian mengangguk malu-malu.

Namjoon tersenyum sumringah, tanpa basa-basi meraih tangan kiri Seokjin lalu menyematkan cincin perak itu di jari manisnya.

Ketika cincin itu tersemat di jari manisnya, bagai ribuan kupu-kupu bermain di perut Seokjin. Ia tak kuasa menahan haru dan senyuman.

Namjoon mengusap cincin di jemari Seokjin, "bukankah ini sangat cocok untukmu? Yang tercantik untuk yang tercinta."

Namjoon mengecup punggung tangan dari seseorang yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi tunangannya. Ia meletakkan tangan itu kembali ke pangkuan pemiliknya lalu mengusapnya penuh cinta.

Seokjin meraih kotak beludru itu lalu mengambil satu cincin lainnya. Ia meraih jemari Namjoon lalu menyematkan cincin bertakhta berlian biru di jari manis Namjoon.

Seokjin menatap jemarinya dan milik Namjoon, lalu memeluk leher Namjoon mesra.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucapnya bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Kembali, sayang..."

Namjoon melonggarkan pelukan mereka, lalu mencium bibir merah muda Seokjin. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat yang penuh cinta dan perasaan.

Setelah memutuskan ciuman itu, mereka masih betah berpelukan satu sama lain. Namjoon membelai punggung Seokjin lembut.

"Selama beberapa bulan ini, kau kemana saja?" Tanya Seokjin, memecah keheningan.

"Begitulah, meminta restu dari orang tuaku, mencari letak keluargamu untuk meminta restu, membongkar kebusukan Jung Hoseok, lalu menyusun rencana untuk melamarmu," jelas Namjoon singkat.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, orang tua dan saudara angkatmu sudah pindah ke rumah sederhana di Shibuya. Jung Hoseok sudah kami tahan dan mereka terbebas dari jeratannya. Kau bisa mengunjungi mereka jika kau mau. Siang ini mereka juga berencana datang menjengukmu di sini, tapi si kecil tak sabaran dan memaksa untuk pergi menemuimu pagi ini juga."

"Mereka begitu mendukung keputusanku untuk melamarmu, sayang. Mereka begitu baik dan pengertian padaku. Kalian benar-benar keluarga yang luar biasa," puji Namjoon tulus. Seokjin tersenyum dibuatnya. Ia jadi makin merindukan keluarganya.

Seokjin tersenyum bahagia, perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. Akhirnya ia dan keluarganya aman sekarang. Ia merasa sangat berterima kasih pada pria didepannya ini.

Dan pantas saja si kecil Jihoon bisa datang mengunjunginya yang berada di Tokyo, padahal keluarganya tinggal di Nagoya.

"Aku sangat bersyukur, terima kasih banyak sudah membantu kami," ucap Seokjin sambil memainkan jemari Namjoon.

"Tentu saja, keluargamu kan keluargaku juga," ucap Namjoon sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Seokjin.

Seokjin menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang tunangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati tiap detik bersama Namjoon.

Kini semua terasa begitu damai. Entah apa yang menantinya di depan sana, Seokjin akan menghadapinya. Ia tak takut karena kini ia tak lagi sendiri, melainkan ada seorang pria yang setia mendampingi dan mencintainya hingga akhir hayat.

End

Note: akhirnya kelar juga ini cerita~~ makasih banyak sama yang sabar nungguin story ini yang updatenya lelet banget tunggu lagi ya updatean lainnya, love you all


End file.
